Donor
by Detective Rumskey
Summary: "...A sperm donor Aaron." Emily looked Hotch in the eye...


**A/N Okay here's another one. This is stemmed off a scene, I forgot which episode and how it exactly went so bare with me. It's just a little cuteness. Not sure where I'm gonna go with it, if I go anywhere with it. Sorry for any grammar errors.**

JJ had walked in with Jordan, her replacement during maternity leave, and introduced her to Emily. They stood there talking about JJ's pregnancy and her boyfriend, the baby's father, Will. "I'm sure she snatched the last viable donor." Emily said to Jordan in answer to question about kids.

"Donor for what?" Aaron asked, walking in, looking up from the file in his hands when he reached the girls. There was a good, silent pause before Emily answered him. "Sperm, a sperm donor Aaron." Emily looked Hotch in the eye and tried not to laugh at the embarrassed look on his face. His mouth had slightly dropped and his face had turned beat red. "Let's just pretend I never asked." He said after he composed himself, then he walked up to his office and closed the door and blinds.

Emily, JJ, and Jordan started laughing and finally recovered from their fit a few minutes later. "Emily Rose Prentiss! I cannot believe you just did that!" At that, Emily started laughing again, which sent JJ and Jordan back into a fit too. "What! I'm allowed to embarrass him!" "Oh? And why do you figure that?" JJ asked, as Jordan looked on amused at this whole situation. "He's my best friend, has been for years! I'm allowed to pick on him every now and then." She and Aaron may not have gotten along when she first transferred to the unit but they had slowly built a friendship between them and now she considered him one of her best friends, along side JJ and Penelope. Aaron and her had their weekly movie nights with Jack at either his or her place whenever they had the chance. It had taken a while but Jack had finally stopped calling her 'Miss Emily' and was down to just 'Emily', she loved that little boy, he was hyper so she was never bored while around him around.

*****Flashback*****

_They had just got back from a case and since Hotch had Jack, him and Emily decided to do a movie night at her place. They had decided they would watch 'Toy Story' and it's sequel along with 'Finding Nemo' before they put Jack to bed and watched some older films. Emily had 'Top Gun' and 'Grease' out for Aaron and her to watch and he was most likely going to bring something too. They were in between 'Finding Nemo' and 'Toy Story' when Jack leaned away from Emily, whose side he was cuddled into, and said, "Miss Emily?"_

_Emily sighed, "What have I told you to call me, Jack?"_

_"Emily." Jack mumbled, so quietly it was hard to hear. _

_"Correct. And what have you been calling me?" Emily asked, trying to withhold a smile. _

_"Miss Emily." He whispered lowly, with his head down and his chin to his chest._

_"Right. So what should you call me?" She replied gently, sneaking a look up at Aaron's face just to see him smiling at the whole scene._

_"Emily." He repeated quietly._

_"Yup, or else the, tickle monster's gonna get you!" She said excitedly as she started tickling him onto her living room floor. _

_"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" Jack yelled helplessly from the floor in between his laughter._

_"Sorry buddy, no can do. Looks like you're on your own this time." Aaron told him son chuckling from his seat on the couch. He really did love these moments, the times when he could just see his son laughing, it really made his day._

_"But Daddy! Please! Daddy, save me!" Jack cried from the floor, his face was red from lack of breath and laughing so hard. _

_Aaron tried not to groan as he got up from the couch and mentally asked himself when he got so old. He walked up behind Emily and avoided foreplay and went right to her weak spots. She started laughing and squirming and he started to laugh too._

_"Aaron! Stop, please! I'm done, I'm done. I give up!" She cried from under him laughing. After he had stopped, and she calmed down and got her breath, she said, "Come on, let's watch Toy Story, boys." And with that they all got back into their spots on the couch and started the movie._

_After that night it was rare that Jack would call her 'Miss Emily' and whenever he did, he always corrected himself before she even had a chance to._

*****Flashback end*****

"Emily! Em! Prentiss!" JJ basically yelled at her, snapping her fingers in her face trying to get her out of a daydream. When Emily came back to the here and now JJ and Jordan giggled at her and asked where she was. "Nowhere, sorry." She glared a warning at them, "Leave it, you two."

Jordan and JJ did a mock salute at her then JJ 'zipped her lips, and threw away the key'. And the three girls all had a giggle at that. The girls walked to the break room and JJ and Jordan sat at the table while Emily grabbed a few waters for them, "You guys want anything to eat right now?" When both girls shook their heads, denying food, she walked over and gave them their waters before sitting down herself. "So I'm thinking about a girls' night tonight? You, me, Pen, and you too Jordan. Movies and junk food with a home spa treatment. Maybe a dip in the hot tub. What do you think?" Emily asked, aiming her question at Jayje but looking over at Jordan too since it involved her. "I'm game." "I'm down for that. I'll text Pen now." JJ replied pulling her phone out of her pocket and typed up a message for Pen and a few seconds later they heard her phone ding with a reply, "Pen's in." Her phone dinged again with another message, "And she says she'll bring some movies."

Emily looked up and over at her and said, "Okay. Well you guys go do whatever you were gonna do before we got distracted, I'm gonna go talk to Hotch and see if he's over his embarrassment yet." She got up and walked away and when she was in the doorway she heard JJ yell out to her to 'not be too hard on the poor guy'. She just laughed and kept walking up to his office.

**A/N And there it goes. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Always appreciated. Review and let me know if you want it continued or not, it does help me choose. Have a good day bunnies.**


End file.
